


在码头上

by killalusimeno



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: AU, Chinese Language, M/M, dande is still a champion, dande23 kibana16, dnkb - Freeform, leonrai, paro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killalusimeno/pseuds/killalusimeno
Summary: 全都是那场比赛的错，他想。要不是因为他在最前排看了那场比赛，而在溜进选手更衣室找聂梓的途中，他又近距离瞥见了那个冠军，奇巴纳绝不会想出那种一塌糊涂的招数。要不是他想出了那样的招，他也不至于说出那种好像很看不起自己似的话。但要是他没那么做，他就得花更长的事情去得到他想到的东西。他总是很有耐心，那时却连一分钟都不想多等，更别说以天甚至可能是以年来计数的时间。年龄操作，23岁丹帝和16岁奇巴纳的事情。捏造超多！丹帝收服无极汰那并卫冕冠军的设定。dnkb。
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	在码头上

全都是那场比赛的错，他想。

要不是因为他在最前排看了那场比赛，而在溜进选手更衣室找聂梓的途中，他又近距离瞥见了那个冠军，奇巴纳绝不会想出那种一塌糊涂的招数。要不是他想出了那样的招，他也不至于说出那种好像很看不起自己似的话。但要是他没那么做，他就得花更长的时间去得到他想到的东西。他总是很有耐心，那时却连一分钟都不想多等，更别说以天甚至可能是以年来计数的时间。

他后来也趴在床上后悔——不是他的床，是那个冠军丹帝的，但也不算是他的，那是客房的床——觉得不该用那样的理由。他本可以按照普通人的方式，说：我迷上你了。但他没那么说，或许是因为他觉得那个说法也不太对。后来他才明白应该说什么。无论如何，过去那些由他自己做出的选择让他惊讶得不行，每每想到，他都觉得自己真是大胆得有些过分。他把脑袋往外伸，脖子压着床沿，为那种富有压迫性的窒息感而皱起眉，然后往后一缩，便闻到了洗衣粉的味道，和丹帝的衣服闻起来一模一样，这是后来的事。而最早他实施那个后来才成形、当时只有个开头的计划时，他想，事已如此。说的是他当时已经闯进了冠军的更衣室的事。那时，他俩孤零零地站在那小房间里，中间隔着长长的凳子和遥不可及似的距离，他往前走，直到已经逼近到了那个人的面前，已经伸出了手，已经摸着了那有些柔软又健壮得不可思议的胸肌。

至此，他想，至此已经没有退路了，他便一不做二不休，直接把那句话说出了口：

“我说，你要和本大爷睡吗？”

他承认这话说得太突然了。

无论是谁，被一个陌生人突然问了这种话总是难免大吃一惊。丹帝看上去也是这样。他瞪大了眼睛，盯着近处的那张脸愣神，嘴巴微微张开，让奇巴纳想到他在对战场上冲着宝可梦大喊出招式的样子，尽管二者并不相同。他闭着嘴笑起来，摆出那副在电影中看过无数次的模样，熟练，轻巧，仿佛他是准备和冠军握手，但却凑近过去，作势要吻他的嘴角。他已经和丹帝差不多高了，可以轻松地吻到那儿。

哪怕他心跳快得不行，全身都快要开始颤抖。

只要他放松哪怕一点儿警惕，他就会开始颤抖。

闯进更衣室前，他把头发扯散了，让自己看上去更温顺一些，不至于一开始就营造出过于咄咄逼人的感觉。皮筋套在他的手腕上，一开始他还感觉有点勒着，后来便忘了它们的存在。他的头发全都垂了下来，贴着他的额头和脸颊，此时就要碰到丹帝的脸。

他闻到自己的洗发水的味道。他知道丹帝也会闻到那个味道。

但丹帝伸出手，轻轻地把他推开了。他的嘴唇动了一下。

“你是我的粉丝吗？”他问，“抱歉，我没有这个兴趣。”

“哎，倒也不算吧。比起那个，一看就知道你还蛮兴奋的——啊，不，是还不满足吧？”

暖气的声音。

暖气的声音在不远处响着。大概是左边的某一处。奇巴纳要自己去注意那声音，否则一定会控制不住。但他闻到了汗的气味，他的手还贴在丹帝的胸膛上，那儿随着呼吸散发热量，一呼一吸，热气仿佛也随之一会儿重一会儿轻。

他跟着丹帝一起呼吸。这让他感觉好受了些。

“为什么做这种事……你多大了？”丹帝问。

“十九岁。”

丹帝将他从头到脚看了一遍，那目光在他的脸上停留了很久。金色的眼睛和他对上时，他的心脏扑通扑通地跳得很重很响。

“不对，你在说谎。你一定不是十九岁……我看你要更小一点。”他说。

“好吧，本大爷是十六岁。又没关系吧？反正没有别人知道，”奇巴纳说。他笑了一声，用手背挡住嘴，然后犹豫了一会儿，“我需要钱。”——骗人的——“在这里没地方住。”——这倒是真的——“再说睡一次也不亏吧？奇巴纳很有经验，”——骗人的——“……对你嘛，少收一点也行。拜托？”

他说这种谎时，只有一点儿心里不安。而丹帝突然间“啊”了一声，好像想到了什么。

“奇巴纳吗？”他问。

他的眼睛突然亮了起来，恍然大悟似的，像是想起了什么。他转过身，在他的置物柜里埋头掏起了东西。

在哪里来着？他自言自语。他找了好一会儿。

这时候还是抛下丹帝，说说聂梓吧。聂梓此时正等在他的那一边的更衣室中，心想，奇巴纳那家伙说了要参观宫门竞技场的更衣室，怎么此时却没了影。他想到他的对手，就是那个冠军，随后又对自己笑了笑。他想，奇巴纳又不是他，成天就知道迷路。

他们三人是这样的：聂梓游荡在拳关大学的大门内和大学之外的社会之中，而奇巴纳和丹帝这两人，一个在大门之内，一个在大门之外。这就使得他们三人后来形成了一个稳定的结构：聂梓在正中心，另外的两个人在逐渐把他们俩之间连出一条线的同时总会去找他。说这个，说那个。而聂梓本人则偶尔像这样回答：

“唉。”

那天迟些时候，他撑着下巴，瞧着他左手旁的那杯果汁，第一次像那样回答。那是杯金黄色的果汁。他们头顶的酒吧灯往下照，恰恰好聚在杯子边，照出一个紫色的光团，也把那一侧的果汁微微变成了桃红色。要不是他知道那是一杯果汁，他也会想，噢，真是颜色漂亮的鸡尾酒。刚刚服务员说，您的果汁。他嗯了一声，没有说不是他的，因为他正忙着听奇巴纳说话。

“一周内拿下他，”话是这么说的。

奇巴纳坐在他的对面。他仍散着头发，好像是忘记了这回事，喝饮料时总要把落到前面的头发拨到耳朵后面去。在聂梓叹气时，他正伸出手，把那杯放错了地方的果汁挪到他的面前。他听见叹气声，抿着嘴唇笑了起来。在他的面前摆着两个空杯子，都是一样的半透明的圆柱形，一杯属于被喝空的橙汁，另一杯则曾装有葡萄汁。他喝得太快了，跟喝水一样，一口就是大半杯，似乎一直在口渴，渴得控制不住。

“我是说真的。看本大爷睡了那男人。”他说。

“都已经被拒绝了，还要再继续下去啊？”

“肯定的。奇巴纳可不是遇点挫折就放弃的类型喔。”

他说完皱起了脸，下巴皱出一条条的纹。这是因为他喝了一口金黄色的果汁。那是一杯柠檬汁。他被酸得吐了吐舌头，却还是继续喝了下去。喝一口便咂咂嘴，然后再喝下一口。每一口还是那么大，他只喝了三口，半杯果汁就不见了。柠檬汁咕噜咕噜地流进他的肚子里，一路都是酸溜溜的，然后又出现惊人的甜味似的舒畅感。

杯子外壁蒙着层薄薄的、细小的水珠，冰凉凉的。奇巴纳收回手时，他的细细的、长得不可思议的手指便在上头留下了五个手指印，四个长一些，在同一侧，另一侧的那一个则又窄又短。他舔了舔嘴唇。

“何况，”他补充道，“刚刚才说了个开头呢。今晚绝对有戏！你看，丹帝那家伙给了我这个。”

他摸着口袋，拿出了一把钥匙。他几乎是在炫耀，钥匙快贴到了聂梓的鼻子上。

“知道了，知道了。”聂梓说。

他说得很敷衍，语气倒软得很。

当时奇巴纳的确才十六岁，是他们三个中年纪最小的那个。聂梓整出他的第一张专辑时，也已经十七岁了，而奇巴纳那时候还小着呢，他那时才十三岁，却精明得很，会跟着玛俐一起喊他“聂梓哥”，让他当下拿他们没辙，回头想想便开始担心他的天使会不会被奇巴纳那小孩带坏。现在他又担心了起来，不知道已经越来越有自己想法的妹妹是否会受到他的影响。但他把那心情放到了一旁。他想相信他们。

“话说回来，那人是怎么被你说服的啊？”他问。

“谁知道，”奇巴纳耸了耸肩，“本大爷只是说‘十六岁有什么关系’，他就把家钥匙塞给我了。我说聂梓，这个丹帝真的没问题吗？不会太天真了吧？多容易被别人占便宜啊！”

“你不就正在想占他的便宜……”

“那是因为，那个啊……”

他的音量猛地降低，他不继续说下去了。奇巴纳把身子往后靠，躲进没有灯光的地方。光线来到他的位置时已经变得极其微弱，转动着，只能勉强照出一个年轻男孩的轮廓，让他的蓝耳钉偶尔反光一下。他伸长手臂，拿过他的柠檬汁，又喝了四口，一口气喝完了。那杯子回到桌上时发出哒哒的声音，响了两声，因为他是先斜着把内侧靠上桌面，然后再放平的。

四周的说话声大了起来。人们兴奋地大声地说话给别人听，因为听不清自己的声音而说得越来越大声。但是音乐逐渐消失了。他们说个不停，等待新的歌曲。

“是不是差不多到你上台演出了？”他说。

丹帝的家在宫门市的东侧，每天最早看到日出的地方，一栋房子骄傲地立在那儿，东侧是宽敞的庭院，周围树木环绕。那个冠军在更衣室中找不到纸笔，便要来奇巴纳的联系方式，把地址发给了他。晚上，他听完了聂梓的小演唱会，搭着出租车来到了那附近，嘴里还都是柠檬的味道，因为他又点了一杯柠檬汁。他那时问聂梓，有什么小贴士吗？聂梓摆摆头，说，我跟他也不算熟。他的意思是，谁跟他都称不上很熟，把他当作宝可梦就好了。

大概是鬼使神差，他带上了装着最重要搭档的精灵球，也算是图个安心，要是那个冠军不可貌相，实际上是个糟糕的家伙，那他起码也能争取到一点儿——想必真的是一点儿——的时间。他边这么想，边哈哈大笑，觉得那种事情实在是不可能发生，因为丹帝的眼睛太诚实了。

不管怎么说，他还是带上了那个精灵球。丹帝没说要注意之类的话，但奇巴纳自觉地戴上了墨镜，用兜帽遮住半个头，恰好他的大衣是暗色的，便更显得与夜晚融为一体，只是他无论如何都与宫门市的墙壁不那么搭，他想，或许因为他是拳关市的人。天气越来越冷了。两天前，刚开始放学期假时，他还觉得是在秋天，但现在他穿着厚实的外套却还觉得有些冷。再过几天就得穿上冬装了。或许也因为宫门市要比拳关市更靠北，他想。他散步般慢悠悠地沿着路灯走向门口，看似要经过那儿，但突然一转身，转圈一般来到了门口，眨眼间打开门溜了进去。

右手边的房间里亮着灯，但静悄悄的，似乎谁也不在。他站在昏暗的走廊前，左前方是通向二层的楼梯，一时间不知道是该轻轻关上门，还是该关得重一点儿。

暖气扑面而来，带着干燥的味道。他轻轻地关上了门。摘下兜帽后，他把眼镜放在一旁的鞋柜上，朝亮着灯的房间探了探头。那是客厅，在靠墙的位置摆着不少健身器材，他觉得可以将整体的风格归入简洁实用派里。客厅中空无一人，只有几本杂志摊开摆在茶几上，一本笔记本压在上面，圆珠笔没有收起笔芯便被丢在了一旁。走廊的左手边是厨房，早餐麦片和牛奶盒摆在架子上，垃圾桶里扔着一些纸巾和空盒子。在一层随便转了转后，奇巴纳回到客厅，坐在沙发上翻了翻那些东西。果不其然，全是和宝可梦对战有关的，和聂梓给他说的一模一样。什么本赛季选手资料大揭秘啊，什么专业人士评价啊，什么宝可梦实用性啊……纯粹就是一个宝可梦笨蛋。他偷偷看了眼笔记本，上面写着密密麻麻的战术分析。他看不太懂。

在沙发上坐了一会儿后，他脱下外套躺了下来，歪着身子，外套塞在脖子和沙发之间的缝隙里，脑袋搁在沙发把手上。他有点儿困了。

起初，他还想丹帝会不会给他一把出租屋的钥匙，或是哪间备用别墅的。那样倒也不坏，起码他证实了一件事：他的确是有魅力的。或是：丹帝的确有兴趣。他想，后者也可以推出前者，因此他觉得，要真发展成那样，他也算是愿意。但他这下看着这间显然是常住的屋子，摸摸口袋里的钥匙，他又不知道该进行什么样的猜测了。

他又摸了摸口袋。这次，他摸到的是铝钢龙的精灵球。他把它拿了出来，在手里轻轻旋转。转了一圈又一圈。

在某个时间点上，他停了下来。

他闭上了眼睛。

皮沙发闻起来有宝可梦的气味。

但不是他熟悉的那种味道。

他熟悉的味道带着金属味，而这个不是。

白色的金属味道，白色金属的味道。

听见脚步声时，奇巴纳猛地醒了过来，在那之后他才发现自己险些睡着，或是真的睡着了几分钟。他忘了自己身处别人家中，一不注意过于放松，以至于当他猛地坐起身来时，他又忘记了那脚步声，还以为他是被自己惊醒的。他往四周看了看，朝沙发后头、门口看去时，他被吓了一大跳，险些被自己的口水呛到、咬到舌头、浑身一抖。

他和一个大吃一惊的丹帝对上了视线。

第二趟大吃一惊。

“……啊，来进行宝可梦对战吧！”丹帝突然喊道。他光着上半身，只穿着一条睡裤，头发还湿答答的，一撮一撮粘在一起，顺着地心引力往下垂，然后粘在更多的头发上，或者贴在脸上、脖子或三角肌或锁骨或其他赤裸的皮肤上。一条毛巾搭在他的头顶。他不知从哪儿掏出了个黑底黄纹精灵球，拿在手中举起到和地面平行的角度。那个精灵球还是缩小的模样，但他一按，它就变大了些，即使只是在他手中安静地待着，也显现出一种活蹦乱跳的感觉。

他露出牙齿笑了起来。

那张笑脸让奇巴纳眨眨眼，肩膀放松了下来。他深深地吸了一口气，闻到空气中随着丹帝一起飘进屋子里的洗发水的味道。他呼出气，然后说：

“哈？”

“嗯？”

“为什么？”

“你看，我们不是对上了视线吗？”丹帝说。他说着露出一副理所当然的模样。而奇巴纳把脸靠着手臂笑了两声。

“……可以是可以，但奇巴纳不是专业训练家喔。”

丹帝也眨了眨眼睛。“你不是吗？”他问。

“不是喔，我没有那么介绍过自己吧？”

“说得也是。看到你带着精灵球，还有种训练家的感觉，就自作主张那么认为了。”

奇巴纳低下头，看到自己就算睡着也仍旧握着的缩小的黑黄色精灵球。轮到他“啊”了一声。他把精灵球举到嘴边，亲了亲它。

“那是我的搭档没错。不过宝可梦对战嘛……本大爷和他都不算非常有兴趣啦。话说回来，”他转了个方向，跪坐着面向丹帝，上半身靠着沙发背，两条胳膊挂在上面拍着皮面，“回到正题：现在做吗？给冠军大人特别服务，用嘴也可以喔。”

他对丹帝眨了眨眼，用鼻子轻声笑着。

他甚至学那些色情图片，用食指和拇指比出一个圈来贴在嘴唇前面，咧嘴笑着吐了吐舌头。

他想，他这副样子，刚刚睡醒，散着头发，像只黏美龙一样趴在沙发上——丹帝的沙发上——就差没有尾巴和触角。准该够了。

可丹帝，丹帝，丹帝，那个宝可梦笨蛋，他叹了口气，露出一副十分无奈的表情，脸好像还有点儿发红。他垂下那只握着精灵球的手，另一边则抓了抓后脑勺。

“对不起！我不是为了那个让你过来的……我真的没有那个兴趣。你不是在找地方住吗？我是想，这里正好有客房，平时都没有人用。空着也是浪费，对吧？”

他抬抬眉毛，咧嘴微笑。这话说得奇巴纳哑口无言。他问：“你是慈善家吗？”这话的意思其实是“你没问题吧？”。他想把后半句补上，但他看着丹帝，盯着看，好一会儿后终于放弃了。他垂下手，叹了一大口气，整个人都瘫软了下来。如果人们都像这家伙一样单纯，那倒也不错，他想。他看着丹帝那张脸，几乎是瞪着，丹帝和他在网上搜到的照片中的表情相差不远，看上去好像对自己说过的每一句话、做过的每一件事都信心十足，绝不会改。

我到底来这儿干什么的？奇巴纳想。这么想着时，他几乎觉得自暴自弃。但他很快便重拾了干劲。他嫌头发垂着挡住了视线，便抓起来扎成一把。他边扎头发边说：

“你会改变主意的！随时都OK，本大爷就在这儿等着你。”

说完，他点了点头，充满了自信。这一回，丹帝没有再反驳他。扎头发时，他为方便稍稍低下了头，而丹帝在那时候沉默了一会儿，也不知道是露出了什么样的表情。沉默让他抬起视线往那边看了一眼——那个冠军正出神地看着他，稍稍皱着眉头，好像在想什么。那不是不高兴的样子，一看便知，奇巴纳便不再在意。

“真的打算让我住下来吗？”他问。

丹帝向他走近了一些。

他走得小心翼翼的，当他接近一只野生宝可梦时，他也是像那样缓缓地走。他在沙发后头蹲下时，奇巴纳恰好抬起头，想看看他在做什么。他俩一个视线往下，一个视线往上，最后再像跷跷板一样连着往反方向移动一点儿，两双眼睛便对上了。

“你愿意住下来的话，想待多久都可以。”

说话时，他的头发贴在背上，偶尔有一两滴水落下来，滴在地上或顺着他的皮肤往下滑。他的眼睛闪闪发亮，也不知是因为天花板的灯还是什么，这么近的距离看，奇巴纳才发现那是十分透亮的金色，像最清澈的泉水，却看不到水底，和照片给他的印象不同。

奇巴纳往下看了一眼，舔了舔嘴唇。

“谢谢你，”他说。

“但是，”丹帝突然又接着说了下去。他举起了他的精灵球，嘿嘿笑着，把球举到奇巴纳的面前，“你要每天陪我对战！答应这个条件的话，你就可以把这里当作自己的家。”

还能说什么呢？奇巴纳叹了口气，却忍不住抓紧了他的铝钢龙的精灵球。他不知道自己是怎么回事，只觉得想按照丹帝说的做。“可以吧，”他说，也举起了精灵球，“不管哪个都随时奉陪就是了。”

一楼右手旁从内往外数的第二间是客房，在客房的正上方是位于二楼的主卧，主卧要比客房大一些，但奇巴纳觉得忽略不计，当作完全重叠也可以。他没有带任何行李，没有衣服——不过，第二天他跑回拳关市拿了几套来——没有他的私人物品，丹帝便在他的储物间里翻了一会儿，找出了洗漱用品和备用的床单被套。奇巴纳抱着它们跑进客房，整好了他的新床。他没有睡衣换，丹帝便拿了一套新的给他。

你怎么会备着这么多东西？奇巴纳问他。他回答说，偶尔他的弟弟会来找他，偶尔他的朋友也会来过夜。

那些东西上面没有丹帝的味道。

他还是收下了。

住下来的第一个晚上，他在客房里刷了一会儿SNS，又看了一会儿有关丹帝的新闻。他打开pokesta，发布了自己的照片——他趴在床上从上往下拍，配字的时候，他写了“一败一胜？”，之后又把问号删除，改成两个感叹号——然后输入丹帝的名字搜索。他看了一会儿其他用户发的照片，丹帝自己发的照片，丹帝的朋友们发的照片，联盟发布的丹帝的照片，随后关上了手机。他溜到客厅去，就像每一个半夜偷偷溜出房间，四处张望着祈祷不要被抓包的孩子一样，踮着脚走，静悄悄得像只多龙巴鲁托，尽管那时才不到十一点。丹帝还在那儿埋头写着，只是桌上的东西换了一批，变成了一张张的表格。

他看见桌子被推开了一些。冠军的冠军喷火龙不在精灵球中，而是闭着眼睛趴在地上，半个身子靠着沙发。他的尾巴的火焰发出些微声响，呼噜呼噜的，噼啪噼啪的。

丹帝先生，奇巴纳敲了敲门框说，我忘拿外套了。

暖气足够吗？丹帝问他时抬起头笑了一下。他接话接得又快又顺，仿佛一直在等着奇巴纳来对他说那句话。连龙宝可梦也觉得舒服，奇巴纳说。那件厚外套被丹帝挂在了沙发靠背上，他轻手轻脚地把它拿下来，没有转身离开，而是继续往前走，脱掉鞋子，窝进侧面的单人沙发中。他把两条腿盘在身子下，一会儿后又觉得那样不够，便踩着沙发抱着那两条腿，把脸贴在膝盖上。外套被他塞到了位置缝隙里。像那样坐着，他歪着头，刚好能一直看着丹帝。有些犯困的时候，他闭上眼睛，昏昏沉沉地陷入梦乡几分钟，然后又慢慢醒来。睁开眼睛后，他看到仍坐在那儿的丹帝，心想大概他正在做梦，便又闭上了眼睛。重复了几次后，他感觉有谁在摇晃他。他睁开眼睛，看到的不是坐着的丹帝，而是近距离的那张近乎完美的脸。

回房间睡吧，丹帝说，到小孩子的睡觉时间啦。他轻声说着，用的是那种被奇巴纳和玛俐叫做“哥哥腔”的说话方式。十六岁的青少年在心里反驳了“小孩子”一词，然后咽口唾沫，沉默了一会儿。

教我对战吧，他说。脸压着膝盖，他的声音有点含糊不清。

肯定会的。明天和我来一起训练吧。

好喔。奇巴纳的搭档是铝钢龙。

一定是很重要的了不起的搭档吧。

嗯，他说。他把脸埋在膝盖间，忍不住打了个哈欠，之后终于动了动身子。他格外困。丹帝往后退了一些，让他有空间从沙发上滑下来，他便如同一只软乎乎的滑行的黏黏宝似地从沙发上滑下去。他站起身，一下子便能和丹帝平视了，让他觉得自己已经和那个二十三岁的丹帝成为了同龄人。

那人伸出了双手。

丹帝伸出双手，把他紧紧地、不失礼节地抱住，在轻轻拍了两下背后松开了手。他闻得到丹帝的味道。没有汗味和热气的时候，他闻起来像是某种植物，让奇巴纳想起柠檬。后来他睡醒了，觉得那应该是柠檬气味洗衣粉的味道。

明天见，我很期待明天哦！丹帝说。我也是，奇巴纳嘟哝道，他笑了笑，随后钻进客房，压根不记得他是怎么给自己盖上被子的。后来他睡醒了，才想明白他们当时说了什么。他想，八成就是礼节吧。他定了闹钟，第二天早晨，他和上课时一样的时间起床，在被窝中翻了一会儿。离开房间前，他想了想，松开门把手又回到了床边。他脱下睡裤，叠好放在床边，顺带整了整被子。

随后，他只穿着睡衣，抓着个精灵球便开始在丹帝的家里游荡。

他就是那么有信心。

衣服不够长，连他的大腿根都遮不住。在这个天气里，他觉得有点凉凉的，多亏有暖气，否则他绝不会有这般打算。他穿着橙色的黑边平角内裤，两条又长又细的深肤色的光滑的腿裸露在外，他从这个房间走到那个房间，刷牙洗脸，又到厨房去找吃的，期间碰到好几次丹帝。他在吃饭，在走来走去，在电视机前含着勺子盯着重播中的宝可梦对战节目，而奇巴纳从他面前经过许多次，故意让他看他的腿和半遮半掩的屁股，又摆出一副自己并非故意，这是无心之举的模样，甚至看都不看丹帝的反应。他是故意的。他打量了一番厨房，问丹帝早餐能吃什么，后者说：尽管拿，想吃什么都行。

说话者的碗中装着牛奶麦片，还是速食的那种。奇巴纳忍不住叹了一声气。

说话者边吃边看着他微笑，仿佛没看到他光溜溜的腿。奇巴纳叹了第二声气。

你好歹是个冠军吧？怎么吃东西这么随便啊，他说。他找到了一些水果——平时当零食吃的，丹帝解释说——在冰箱里找到了鸡蛋和沙拉酱，便煎了荷包蛋，拌了两份沙拉，一份多一点，另一份少一点。鸡蛋和油在平底锅里噼里啪啦地响着，那个冠军凑在边上，佩服地看着他把鸡蛋翻了个面，一点儿没戳破。

我平时不太在意吃的……他边看边说。

营养和种类也很重要吧？

说得也是！

他们一起坐在客厅吃饭，一人坐在长沙发的一侧。奇巴纳故意在丹帝之后坐下，从他的面前，从沙发和茶几的空隙间侧着走过，而后者说，好啦，要开始了哦。年轻的冠军打开了视频，为他从对战的基础讲起。那是他自己和聂梓的比赛，奇巴纳仔细看了一会儿，发现正是昨天的那一场，只是由于角度不同而令他有些陌生。他盘着腿坐，睡衣的衣摆搭在大腿上，半遮半掩，而他完全来不及去考虑如何使丹帝把视线投在他身上，因为他的注意力完全被视频里的丹帝吸引去了。昨天，他看着比赛，觉得胸膛里热乎乎的。有什么就要冲破他的肋骨和皮肤，但他想，那应该是因为他坐在一群狂热粉丝之间，坐在比赛现场，听着他们的呐喊，他也跟着兴奋了起来，因此拒绝相信。今天，他看着录像带，恍然明白那的确是真的。镜头里时常有丹帝的特写，他看着镜头里的丹帝，对战开始时的丹帝，和喷火龙交谈的丹帝，打倒一只宝可梦后的丹帝，丹帝在笑，丹帝的眼睛闪闪发光，丹帝对着镜头看了一眼，镜头往后转去，原来他看的不是镜头而是摄像机背后的坦克臭鼬，随后，镜头一晃，丹帝明明白白地露出了那种神情，说他能获得绝对压倒性的胜利。

但好像哪儿缺了什么。

到底是什么？

不是战斗技巧，不是观赏性，不是力量。

奇巴纳想不出来到底是缺了什么，可正是那缺少了的一点儿东西使得他坐在这里，是它令他不顾一切。当他在竞技场上看着，他还没有如此强烈地感受到那种缺失感，却已经意识到它了。此时，他这么近距离地看着，便几乎是被那感觉重重击中，变得晕头转向。他想做点什么。他要做点什么。他心想，为什么我先前从未看过他的对战？丹帝的对战是如此激烈，以至于他无法理解曾经的自己，甚至忘了那曾是他的选择，而不是别人的。

电视里的丹帝获得了绝对压倒性的胜利。活生生的丹帝坐在他边上，给他讲解使用这个那个招数的原因，分析聂梓的战术。他一开始看着丹帝，然后看着宝可梦对战，全身心投入进去，最后又看起了那位冠军，他看着看着，近乎颤抖，觉得有什么要撕裂他。铝钢龙在他的精灵球里和他一起颤抖，抖得他手发麻，好像已经迫不及待了。他问丹帝，我也能和你对战吗？丹帝说，为了付房租，你必须和我对战哦。他说，教我对战吧。丹帝说，来吧。来吧！他们一跃而起冲向院子，甚至来不及关上电视。

计划失败这种事不提也罢，奇巴纳虽没想过能够轻松成功，但也没料到他竟会失败得如此彻底。因此这事不提也罢。

收到聂梓的消息后他才猛地想起来，自己曾信誓旦旦说出的一周眨眼间就过去了。过去了一周，也就是说他的假期已经过了三分之一。他想，怎么可能，这就过去了一周？但他算了算日子，惊讶地发现的确如此，而不是聂梓记错了时间。他回复道：开启后备计划，别在意，别在意。可丹帝却从不在意他的计划，令他不知道该如何下手。每天晚上，他都在奇巴纳离开客厅前拥抱他一会儿，没有亲吻，没有抚摸，没有睡他的打算，顶多在头顶摸几下，似乎完全忘了奇巴纳是以什么身份冒出来的，只把他当作一个普通的青少年。

不管怎么说，他说我很有资质喔。他回复聂梓。

哈？

是说宝可梦对战。

过了一会儿，聂梓才回复：还以为你一直没兴趣……

是真的啦。但那可是冠军，谁能不兴奋啊！

别告诉我你们这几天一直在对战。

差不离，所以才要后备计划。不过告诉你，和他对战真的超过瘾。

而日子逐渐规律了起来。

每天晚上，他坐在客厅，划手机或是看丹帝的书，直到困得不停点头才回房间休息。他坐在丹帝的身边，和喷火龙挤在一起，让那橙色的龙把头靠在他的腿上，而他抱着他粗壮的脖子，把脸贴在他的双角边。

才第二天，喷火龙就愿意这么做了。他总是很在意你，丹帝说。

偶尔他能等到丹帝也准备休息的时间。那样，他们便一起离开客厅，关了灯，道一声晚安，随后一个往右走，一个往上走。到了早晨，他每日早早起床，即便如此，也有两回遇到丹帝已经出门了的情况。那个冠军忙忙碌碌，却不忘记在桌上留下便条，而后奇巴纳便会在电视上看到他的身影，要么在接受采访，要么是友谊赛。

起初丹帝想要自己准备午餐和晚餐，但奇巴纳挪开他的手，说，就当作奇巴纳的房租吧，因此他们轮流做，每人一天一次，早餐则各做各的。轮到丹帝时，饭桌上的食物尽管做法简单，却意外地丰富。第四天的下午，丹帝在那儿健身，奇巴纳则在屋内逛了一圈，手里捧着书。他转着转着，突然觉得脖子酸，便边揉着肩膀边抬起头。

他看到了一本讲营养学的书籍。他想，噢。他明白了。

住下的第二天，他搭出租车回了拳关市一趟，带回大学的作业、他的其他几个搭档的精灵球、一些衣物和私人用品，做好了长住的准备。即便如此，他也仍保持了足够的礼貌：既没有带太多的东西，以至于暴露他并非缺钱这一真相，也没有什么都不带，像个蹭吃蹭喝的厚脸皮家伙。想到这一层后，他便没再继续多想了，就那样手一挥、往后一甩，日子便令他安心地慢慢前进。

他的信心大约来源于房主丹帝。

白天若有时间，他们重复对战和学习这两件事，学什么就练习什么，然后再补充新的内容，再继续练习，循环往复。丹帝一边教他一边说，这样也能让他重新将对战的方法学习一次。他们趴在草地上，把笔记一本一本按照学习的顺序摊开摆放，从左到右，一个负责读，一个负责讲解。有时他们拿出平板，或在电视上看比赛录像，大多时候都是有丹帝参赛的场次。

他学得很快。他想，说不定真可以说是飞速。第一次打败丹帝的宝可梦时，奇巴纳一边欢呼一边跳了起来。虽说不是喷火龙，但他觉得，能打败多龙巴鲁托也是一项壮举，因为他的训练家就算是在练习中也总是用了十成十的力。他在空中挥拳，他抱紧他的沙漠蜻蜓，他差点被沙漠蜻蜓甩上天，他说：“哈！”笑个不停，抓着手机给他和他的搭档拍了好几张照。而那个输了一局的冠军站在他对面愣神，发呆了好一会儿，也不知道在想什么。他都拍完了照，捧着那飞龙的脸亲了好几下，丹帝才突然跳了起来，猛地扑向了他。

“你真的是太棒了！”丹帝说。

话还没说完，他俩就摔倒在地，还好有沙漠蜻蜓撑了他们一下，否则奇巴纳绝对会撞到头。他才刚想埋怨，始作俑者已经咯咯笑着道了声歉，让他顿时没了脾气。况且丹帝笑得那么快乐，激动到了显然控制不住的地步，令他也心跳不已，他生怕又快又重的心跳会让他无法呼吸。“你是怎么想到刚刚的战术的？”他问，“沙漠蜻蜓的速度比不上多龙巴鲁托，但你却能够反过来利用这一点……”他说个不停，瞳孔像猫的一样放大，那眼睛金灿灿的，太阳似地烤着他。那张脸凑得那么近，让奇巴纳不知道该先对哪件事作出反应：丹帝压在他身上，还是丹帝在赞美他。那双腿夹着他的身体，让他无法逃跑，那两条手臂撑在他的脑袋两侧，使他无法扭开，那汗味和烫人的呼吸将他包围，他觉得自己就要软成一只黏黏宝。

他险些失去理智。

他扛住了。

他先回应了后者。他努力地呼吸着，以便能说清楚话。他用上了在学校学来的每一点儿知识，只为解释清自己是如何产生那种直觉，还学着专业训练家的口吻针对自己的战术作出分析。最后他说够了，觉得没有话可说了，便总结道：“本大爷只是想着一定要打败你而已，”并觉得事情的确也就这么简单。丹帝一边听着，一边从高往低看着他，那表情就和要吃了他似的。他不停地点头，然后说：“我们继续！来打败我的下一只宝可梦！”

他们每天都能练习到不仅宝可梦精疲力尽，连他们自己也气喘吁吁，喉咙干得说不出话。

同时快乐得什么都忘了。

时间转瞬即逝。有一天，他们听新闻说到圣诞气氛，才突然意识到已经接近年底了。那年冷空气来得早，拳关大学也早早地放了假，圣诞节便延迟似地落在了第二周的末尾，算是为奇巴纳提供了更多的时间。节日快要来临时，丹帝问他，要回家过节吗？当时，他们把晚饭搬到了客厅，窝在沙发上边吃边看一部新出的宝可梦电影。他们关着灯，只在桌上点起了小小的矮蜡烛以便看到食物。主角是一只急性子的黏黏宝，在旷野地带进行大冒险，遇到了许多比他强大、强壮得多的宝可梦。具体地说，是在逆鳞湖的附近，奇巴纳说，他还描述了一番那块地方的特征，甚至将主角走过的路线详细地讲了一遍。

丹帝听得佩服极了。

“我无论如何都记不清路，”他说，“明明我会记得每个地点的特征，为什么回忆时总是想不起来连通它们的方式呢……”

“普通来说，应该是空间感和联想能力的问题，也存在细胞啊基因啊之类的说法。不过，就算已经知道这事，我听着也觉得好意外啊！‘原来你也有这么不擅长的事情！’……这样的？”

“我也一样是人类嘛。但是我可是非常擅长宝可梦对战喔！”

奇巴纳笑了两声。“丹帝先生，听听你是怎么夸耀自己的。”他说。

到了平安夜那天，他们谁都没有回家。一个说，家里并没有那么看重这个节日，不回去也可以，另一个说，冠军得要参加联盟的晚宴，没有时间回去。当天下起了雪——终于下起了雪——从深更半夜开始下。白天，孩子们欢呼着在雪里一蹦一跳打雪仗时，雪还在下，到了晚上，冻得空气要结冰了也还在下。人们说这叫做理想的圣诞节，因为圣诞节总要和雪联系在一起，当雪落在圣诞树的松针上，树顶的星星上也积了薄薄一层白雪，他们就可以去拆礼物了。早晨醒来时，他们趴在窗前瞧外头铺了一地的雪，忍不住感到惊讶。雪花纷纷扬扬，凭空出现似的，怎么掉也掉不完，若是按照童话里说的那样，天上或许有无穷无尽的雪资源，或许有云一样的巨兽在往下吹雪。

院子里，平时用来对战的那一片空地不再是土地的黄色了，而是像被洒了一地的石膏粉。但那是结在一起的雪，冰凉凉的，不可能被吹散，惹得奇巴纳不停哼哼。

天太冷了！他想。他躲在开着暖气的屋子里，半步都不想出去。起床后，他不再光着腿了，反正那也没用，他索性作罢，省得不小心养成那样的习惯。他甚至还要来了毛毯，连吃饭时也把自己裹起来，只露出一个脑袋和两只手。

“你就像龙属性的宝可梦一样啊，”丹帝说。

他把暖气调高了一点，说话时，他一直在笑，让奇巴纳盯着他看个不停。要是成为宝可梦就好了，那个青少年想。他们煮了咖啡，奇巴纳往里头丢了好几颗方糖，说是增加热量用。咖啡才刚煮好倒出来，他就立马喝了一口，随即被烫得直吐舌头，眉头皱出了个结来。

“理论上来说，我有龙宝可梦的基因嘛。”

“哎？！”

“开个玩笑啦，”奇巴纳含着勺子忍不住笑了好一会儿，“但是今天真的很冷。”

那天真的很冷。他们在室内躲了一上午，把宝可梦的模型放在地毯上，下棋似地你一招我一式模拟起了对战。玩了一会儿后，奇巴纳恍然大悟：这不就是桌游嘛。铝钢龙和喷火龙在一旁瞧着，歪着脑袋，不时因为招式的名字而晃动爪子、张张嘴，但大多时候，他们俩都在那儿窃窃私语着什么，不断发出“咪”、“嘎嗷”的说话声。或许是在讨论战术，也可能只是在聊天。那天，尽管奇巴纳的确把自己包裹得过于夸张，但如果光凭竞技外套和披风，丹帝在室外一定会中冻伤效果，因此到了下午，他是穿着件大衣出门的，红色的大衣扣着双排扣，领子竖起，披风的米黄色绒毛围绕在周围，显得颇有种古时候贵族的气质。本来，他打算只穿一件羽绒防寒服，可他又要需要那沉重的、厚实的披风，他索性将二者结合在一起，全都穿上。

但当他穿着与红色披风完全不搭的衣服走到门口时，奇巴纳从毯子里跳了出来。

他说：“等一下！”然后飞奔上了二楼。他一头撞进丹帝的卧室里，翻了一会儿衣柜，随后带着那件大衣冲到了门口。因此丹帝骄傲地走出门，坐上前往联盟晚宴地点的出租车时，他挺着胸膛，像极了个正儿八经的王子，足以被画在墙壁和王室挂毯上。奇巴纳心里想着拳关市的宝物库，想着那上面不为普通民众开放的地方，上一学期，他在写论文时拿到过许可，在那儿可以想待多久就待多久。管理宝物库的一部分工作人员是拳关道馆的训练家，他们会问他，这次要看什么？他便请他们带路，好像他已经成了他们中的一员。

在二层，他第一次见到那些讲述古代英雄的壁毯时，他心想，现代还有英雄吗？那时阳光明媚，太阳从外头照亮整个房间，他站在古老的墙壁前，被历史压倒，失去了对现在的时间的兴趣。自那以后，他更愿意生活在过去。他想要小心地掸去历史身上的灰尘，仔细瞧瞧被铭记或被遗忘了的是什么。有时是图画，有时是文字。有时是历史本身。

而现在他突然走出了宝物库，阳光不经过滤地照在他身上，如此明亮，让他觉得如今的确仍有英雄存在。就是这明亮的阳光透过孢子般的雪铺了一地，让过于理想而显得不真实的日子变得真实。时间的的确确在向着未来前进，而云和太阳竟同时存在，风携着雪在空中旋转，如同指挥家和它的乐队。他看着丹帝在太阳光芒的簇拥下登上出租车，又从里头探出半个头往回看。也不知道他到底是看见了，还是干脆想对着房子打招呼便成，他朝着奇巴纳的方向挥了挥手，如同曾经搭乘马车的国王、女王。

奇巴纳站在一层玄关旁的窗前，他认为那个英雄应该看不到，却也招了招手。

那天晚上，丹帝也是这样回来的，闪闪发光，成为他周围的事物的中心，尽管相较白天要更为狼狈些。当时还差十七分钟到十二点，奇巴纳正在客厅重读他的历史论文，他的眼睛已经有些酸了。他写了三分之二，正在思忖如何继续，是该转向那些历史文物所展现的蹊跷细节，还是继续着眼于证据确凿的那些？读到一半时，他的手机响了起来。人们为冠军创作的那首曲子才刚响了个前奏，他已经抛开论文、扔下笔，用最快的速度接通了电话。

“对不起，”丹帝说，“你要休息了吗？我迷路了。”

“我说你啊……出租车呢？”

“到这个时间都歇业了嘛。我想要走一走，结果还是找不到方向了……哈哈。”

喷火龙呢？奇巴纳想问。但他没有问。他要丹帝描述一番所在地的模样，问了路名，随后将自己裹得严严实实的，顶着冷空气冲出了屋子。那时雪已经小了很多，稀疏的雪花摇摇晃晃着下落。这座城市的路对他而言已经和拳关市一样熟悉亲切，他奔跑着，只转了不到二十分钟，就在白色的路灯下看到了那个冠军，长披风让他看上去显眼极了，要不是已是深夜，又在圣诞前夕，散步的人们一定会把他团团围住。起码他没有跑到城市的另一头去。灯光和雪落在他的帽子、肩上，他拍了拍斗篷，抖掉过多的雪，以免它们融化后弄湿衣服。

随后他转过头，和奇巴纳对上了视线。隔着那么远，他笑起来那模样所带来的让人心中雀跃的效果也丝毫不打折扣。隔得也不是那么远，距离还在不断缩短，到最后只剩下两步那么点儿了。奇巴纳对他招了招手。

“这边走，”他说。

“等一下，”丹帝边说边走向他，从衣服口袋里拿出了个包装过的盒子形状的东西，“你收下这个吧，圣诞快乐！”

奇巴纳看了眼手机，发现已经过了零点。他看着那个小盒子犹豫了一会儿，它被金色的包装纸裹着，还扎着一条同样颜色的细绳，在上方打了个蝴蝶结。他抿了抿嘴唇。

“本大爷没有准备礼物喔？”

他撒了谎。

他一时着急随口乱说，后来也只能将错就错，把他提早准备好的礼物当作是当晚匆忙准备的。丹帝还在嘻嘻笑着，显然是打定主意不准备收回，他便接过了那盒子。他们慢慢地往回家的方向走去，他边走边解开绳子，将它和包装纸一起叠起放进口袋里。那的确是个盒子，蓝色外壳摸上去有布料的质感。他仍有些犹豫，最后还是打开了它。

里面装着一对金色的耳钉。他下意识地转头看了一眼丹帝的眼睛。那双金色的、骄傲地看着他的、明亮的眼睛。街灯和他自己在那双眼睛里发亮。

那天晚上，奇巴纳摘下了原来戴着的耳钉，把它们放在那盒子中并再未用过。他戴上那对金色的耳钉，而丹帝告诉他，那颜色和他十分相配。他心想，这是什么意思？这是在说什么？他不住地想着，不停地想摸耳朵，因为他的耳朵和脸都有些烫。出门时，他只随随便便地将头发扎成一撮，现在他开始后悔了，觉得应当更用心点儿才是。但他仍然拿出了手机，歪着头对着自己拍了一张，把那笑得有点傻兮兮的样子给记录了下来，边上还有个模糊的紫色的人影。那是丹帝。丹帝当时看着他的手机，“啊”了一声，比着他的招牌喷火龙手势便凑了过来。可那时奇巴纳已经按下了拍照键，于是那一团毛团似的影子便永远留了下来。

看着照片，他笑得肚子疼。他说，等下，等下，再拍一张；边说边笑。他们在路灯下停了下来，一个冲着镜头展示耳钉，一个咧嘴笑着，分不清谁看上去更开心一些。回去后，新的那张被奇巴纳设成了手机壁纸，而那张有着模糊人影的则始终在他的相册里待着，时不时便会被他翻出来瞧上一会儿。在路上，他故意放慢脚步，走了一条需要拐更多弯的路。在一个路口前，他摆出自然得不能更自然的神情拉住丹帝的手，说：“是走这边！”而丹帝哈哈地笑了声，说：“是走那边啊！”一副完全信任他的模样。

他没有松开手。仿佛带着迷路的小孩找到回家的路，他也是那样牵着丹帝的手，走在稍微前面一些的位置，带着他经过一个又一个路灯，转过一面又一面墙。商店早早关门了，但橱窗仍然亮着，把地上的雪照得更加明亮。他们聊着晚宴上的事，说到下个季度的比赛。新赛季将在三月份开始，下半年的则在八月。

“你会参加吗？”丹帝问。

奇巴纳耸了耸肩。“我只想和你对战而已。”他说。

“参加吧！”

“哎呀，该怎么办才好呢？”

那只被他握着的手一开始是放松着的，后来不知何时也轻轻地握住了他的。到家后，奇巴纳站在热乎乎的屋子当中想到，那时他都忘了外面是那么冷，还以为耳边轰隆隆的声音来自不知流往何处的熔岩。

某天，丹帝带着道馆挑战赛的邀请函回来，说：收下这个吧！而奇巴纳说看着那小纸片，茫然地想：这是什么？

关于“回家”这个概念，到后来奇巴纳才意识到，他已经不知不觉中将丹帝的家看作自己的家了，因此他想的总是“回来”而不是“回去”。回到他的地盘，他是这么想的。

旷野地带的西北部接连下雨的那几天，丹帝正好没什么要事。他说，跟我来！奇巴纳便跟着他，叫出了他的沙漠蜻蜓。他们戴上护目镜，把头发扎起来，预先穿上了雨衣，随后乘着两头飞龙往南边走。沙漠蜻蜓随喷火龙在高空翱翔，地面上的景色越来越令他熟悉，然后他想，噢，是拳关市啊。他们在一段斜坡上落脚，还在空中时，从上往下看，坡底的石柱形成了点状的圆形的阵。

“你知道现在这里有什么宝可梦吗？”丹帝问。

他们停在树旁，以免惊扰到野生的宝可梦。倾盆大雨让他们耳边不停响着哗啦啦、哗啦啦的巨声，水从雨衣的帽檐滴下，来不及落下的便顺着边缘滑进他们的衣服里。

“多龙奇，单首龙，黏黏宝，……洛托姆，等等。”

“没错。我在十岁开始自己的旅程时，在这里捕捉到了一只多龙梅西亚。那时候打着雷，那孩子怕极了，躲在草丛里瑟瑟发抖……我收服了他。后来他进化成了现在的多龙巴鲁托。”

奇巴纳点点头，嗯了一声。

丹帝继续说：“不过这是题外话。”

“我说你啊……”

“哈哈。我是想说，如果要参加道馆挑战的话，你应该增加一些同伴。 ”

“慢着，打住，”年轻的那个用肩膀捅了捅年长的那个，“本大爷什么时候说要参加道馆挑战了？”

“你会参加的，”丹帝说，“我看人从不出错。”

他们俩怀着各自的心思沉默了一会儿，一齐看向了草丛。偶尔有一两只野生宝可梦从哪儿突然出现，随后，叮！他们好像想到了什么，又冲到了别的地方。大雨似乎对他们毫无阻碍。古月鸟在雨中发出咕噜咕噜的漱口似的声音，大嘴鸥从低空掠过……

一只玫红色的洛托姆从地面冲到半空中，又猛地俯冲，几乎要撞入地中。它转了一圈，发出滋滋的电流声，似乎正因这场大雨而快乐得不行。它转着圈，不停地四处乱冲，让他们甚至觉得应该悄悄离开，不能惊扰到它。可它突然一转身，一下子与他俩面对面，和奇巴纳对上了视线。

他们三个愣了一会儿。

“哇！”那只洛托姆用电流声喊道。

最先反应过来的正是它。它突然跳起来，在原地转了几圈，露出个极大的笑脸，随后，只用了短短的几秒钟，它正对着奇巴纳一个猛撞，穿过他的口袋，窜进了手机里。这是怎么一回事？奇巴纳愣愣地说，它好像想和本大爷一起走。丹帝眨眨眼睛，扑哧一下笑了起来。他说，我看的确是这样。直到他们带着它回了家，洛托姆才愿意从手机中飘出来，似乎是担心被他们撇下。它像是在自己的领地中一样悠哉地转着圈，一会儿附在电视上，一会儿又拿丹帝的电脑玩，让它飘上飘下，叫他俩好不担心。等到它熟悉了周围的环境，它才满意了似地回到奇巴纳的身边，绕着他转圈，上窜下跳着催促着什么。

“要进精灵球里吗？”奇巴纳问。

它猛地钻进了精灵球中。

这是奇巴纳的第一只非龙属性宝可梦。

他像大多数拳关人一样，生活在龙宝可梦之间，想到的也大多是龙宝可梦，此时虽已有准备，却仍大吃一惊。他想，我真的收服了不是龙属性的宝可梦，越想越激动，然后便明白了丹帝的意思。他说的不是要他捕捉上一千只宝可梦，而是像这样去结识其他的宝可梦。不过，奇巴纳仍旧将龙宝可梦放在首位。这也是难免的。闲下来时，他给丹帝讲过他的铝钢龙的故事。从前，有一只小铝钢龙……故事不是这样开头的，这不是他的作风。

在大概五岁到六岁的时候，奇巴纳在旷野地带迷了路，他说。那时也是冬季，寒冬已经让拳关市和它的周围一片洁白。越往深处走，风雪越大，而他最终迷失在了暴风雪里，不知道该往哪里走。他走啊，走啊，撞到了一座白色的塔。

不，那不是白色的塔，那是一只野生的铝钢龙。

他们便是那样命中注定般相遇了。他把当时还小得很的奇巴纳载到拳关市的城门口，然后跟着他进了那座龙的城市，走进他的家门，钻进精灵球里。就这样。

难怪你们那么要好，丹帝说。那之后，他便总是说，奇巴纳，再讲讲你和你的宝可梦的故事吧。奇巴纳，你的黏美龙和你真亲密啊，他会这样说。他这么一说，奇巴纳便心领神会，嘿嘿笑着讲起他和他的黏美龙的故事。他说，最早，黏美龙是黏黏宝，黏黏宝最早在他手上是一颗蛋。丹帝又说，你的沙漠蜻蜓看上去很强壮啊，你对龙宝可梦真的很有一套。他便讲道，说别看沙漠蜻蜓那样，在他不会飞时，他老是把自己搞得伤痕累累，就是想要飞起来。他讲得那么投入，以至于把丹帝变成了缠着大人讲故事的小孩，尽管他自己才是年龄更小的那个。

“你和喷火龙也真是默契啊，”奇巴纳说。

“他是我最初的搭档嘛。我们一起经历了每一场战斗，所有的胜利都有他的一份功劳……对吧？”丹帝说。他抓了抓喷火龙的鼻梁，“他很喜欢你喔。”

“我知道。本大爷很受龙的欢迎嘛！”

“有着潜在的龙属性的喷火龙的确也是龙呢。”

“对吧？你也讲讲看吧！你和喷火龙的故事是怎么样的？”

丹帝想了一会儿。当时已是一月份，他们围着喷火龙席地而坐，那头橙色的龙懒洋洋地趴在地上，将尾巴搭在丹帝盘起的腿上，带着火焰的尾巴尖恰好伸出去，垂到地面，为他们带来热量。奇巴纳坐在他边上，有翼龙便把他的一只翅膀当成毯子盖住他的腿和膝盖。丹帝说：“三年前的赛季季军是我的弟弟赫普，亚军是他打小认识的朋友格洛莉娅。当时的联盟会长还是洛兹先生……你看，就是闇夜事件的时候。你还记得吗？”

“那个时候啊！我当时在旷野，突然就有好几只野生的宝可梦在本不该极巨化的地点极巨化了，所以一直记得很清楚来着。那时候到底发生了什么？你真的收服了无极汰那？”

“你都忘记了吗？”

“比起说忘记了……”奇巴纳在喷火龙的翅膀上发现了一个圆形的大疤痕。他轻轻地摸了摸它，“当时应该是沙漠蜻蜓救了我，我有印象，当时飞到了高空，俯瞰的时候真是够吓人的。但是因为冲击？能量波？我大概晕了过去，记得断断续续的，事情也是看了后来的报道才知道的……那时候还是小孩子嘛！”

他不忘加上最后一句，语气强烈极了。他以为丹帝会说些什么，可那人只是发出了长长的“嗯”的一声，好像在想些什么。他抬起头，和冠军对上视线，想从中找到点儿蛛丝马迹，但丹帝只是仅仅在看着他似地看着他，就算他扬扬眉毛，丹帝也只是歪着头又“嗯”、“嗯”地想了好一会儿，最后什么也没说。他只是接着那话题说了下去：

“这样啊，”他这样开头道，“当时是冠军赛的决赛，我和道馆馆主、挑战者们都在宫门市。洛兹先生借由那个无极汰那引发闇夜时，比赛正准备开始……到这里你应该都知道。我和喷火龙立刻赶往拳关市，但是在路上看到了极巨化宝可梦引发的混乱，我觉得不能不管……”他停了一会儿，又盯着奇巴纳看，直到后者冲他努努嘴，要他继续说下去，“到达无极汰那面前不久后，赫普和格洛莉娅也到了。”

“这一部分我也听说了。当时人们都在说他们俩有多么多么勇敢——那喷火龙呢？”

“别急嘛。他们到达的时候，无极汰那正好要使用极巨炮。他们一出现，无极汰那就把攻击转向了他们。在我下令之前，喷火龙就已经冲上去了，”他比了个攻击的动作，然后歪过身子，也抚摸了一会儿火龙翅膀上的那个疤痕，“了不起吧？他下意识地保护了他们。”

“你呢？”

“只是一点轻伤而已。不过因为这个，决赛推迟了三天……当然，冠军仍然是我！”

说着，丹帝拍了拍他的胸口，一副自豪的模样。奇巴纳也和他一样“嗯”了一声。“嗯，”他说，随即低着头笑了一会儿。再之后，他伸出了一只手，先是摸了摸喷火龙的脑袋，随后轮到丹帝的头顶被他摸了几下。

“要是我那时候也能看到就更好了。老实说，之前我都没关心过道馆挑战来着。”奇巴纳说，“你们都很了不起啊，对吧？”

当丹帝说“是吧”的时候，他弯着腰，把身子倾向奇巴纳，一边嘿嘿笑着一边闭上眼睛。

头发从他的肩上滑下来，让他显得漂亮得令人说不出话，那样的形象恰好介于人类和英雄之间，随着时间流逝逐渐倾向前者。奇巴纳边摸着那蓬松的头发，边想要凑过去，在那个突然变成了小孩子的青年的脸上亲吻好几下。

无数下。他没那么做，仅仅是为了未来能亲吻他无数下。

“我说丹帝，和奇巴纳睡吧，”他鬼使神差又说道。

话是他不由自主说出口的。前后的话题差距如此之大，以至于他在说完后便做好了被拒绝的准备，已经打算长叹一声气，然后耸耸肩，摆出一副“拿你没办法”的模样。下一次，他要选择一个更好的场合，等他脱光了衣服，或是只保留一些，他再用那种他学来的声调让丹帝无法拒绝。他想着，收回了手，正打算开始叹气，丹帝却突然握住了他收到一半的手。他握得那么轻、那么顺，仿佛他是被那只手牵过去的。或是他们之间存在独立的强烈的引力。

那一刻，他突然意识到，一直以来，他想说的其实并不是那个。是另外的一个。

他还说不出另外的那个。

喷火龙轻轻抖了抖尾巴。火焰呼噜地哼哼了一声。

丹帝的另一只手撑在地毯上。他侧过身子，缓缓地倾向奇巴纳，慢得让后者觉得他在犹豫，并为此焦急不已。当他们终于贴近到能够感知到另一人的生命力的距离时，他抬起头，把嘴唇凑了过去。

他吻了一下奇巴纳的脸颊，亲吻在颧骨的位置。那只是一个短暂的亲吻，他的嘴唇不舍地离开，啵地轻叹了一声。

坐直身子时，他咧嘴笑着，露出点儿整齐的牙齿。那副模样既认真，又和个孩子王似的，让奇巴纳的胸口燃起了一团火。不费吹灰之力。

“现在不行，”他说。

幸好他俩都知道他是什么意思。

在圣诞节前夜的那场晚宴上，丹帝凑到聂梓旁边，正想说什么，但后者看了他一眼，提早一步说：“知道你不会那么做才没有拦住你们的，这下又怎么了？”

“我想让他留下来，”他说。

“不关我的事，你自己和他说去。”

“但现在还不行嘛。”

聂梓谈了一口气。“那也别找我……你们两个麻烦的家伙。”他说。但他还是听了下去，“你也不是不知道，他绝对会答应的。”

那天晚上，当丹帝和奇巴纳一起回到家里，抖掉了一身的雪和冷气，他们脱掉冻得僵硬的大衣，泡了两杯热可可，随后躲进了最温暖的客厅。在出门前，奇巴纳便已经备了两条毯子在沙发上，他们便一人一条裹着，肩膀靠着肩膀，手臂挨着手臂坐在一起，用热可可、暖气和人的体温让身体暖活起来。才喝了几口，奇巴纳便“啊”了一声。

“要不回礼本大爷也过意不去，”他说，“等一下啊。”他的意思是等到喝完可可再说。当时，他散下了头发，那些长至下巴的头发遮住他剃掉的部分，也遮住了新的那对耳钉。他似乎是想到了这点，很快便把脸颊旁的那一搓勾到了耳朵后面，这样，他的耳朵和闪闪发亮的金色的耳钉便露了出来，让丹帝觉得他已经将自己固定在了奇巴纳的生命中。他喝得很快，但又怕烫，每一口都吹了好一会儿，要是被烫到了，他会吐一吐舌头，把烫到的地方晾在空气中一会儿，然后再继续喝。那杯热可可三两下进了他的肚子，他放下杯子，跑进他住的那间客房，不一会儿便带着个玻璃珠似的东西回来了。

他把那个珠子放进丹帝的手中。

“喏。我没有喷火龙的超级进化石，现在也不知道在伽勒尔地区能不能超级进化，不过，这个钥石就给你啦。”

那个小玻璃珠中有着一个DNA图案似的花纹，在光线下，珠子中有彩色的光芒流动。丹帝把它在手中转了几圈，被那光芒吸引了一会儿，随后又被奇巴纳吸引走了注意力。奇巴纳做了什么？他什么也没做，只是坐在那儿而已，但已经足够了。丹帝握着那个小小的石头，想说“留下来吧”，还想再说一点别的。但他对这样的说话如此陌生，因此一时间说不出口。他的脸有些热，手有点儿颤抖，或许是因为握得太紧了。

“你还冷吗？”他问。他那天只说了这个。后来他又有一次机会，那时候，他说的是：“要和它再多待一会儿吗？”他指的是无极汰那。

那是奇巴纳的假期快要结束时的事情，他们谈及奇巴纳在他生命中引发的第一件事——尽管奇巴纳本人并不知情——第二天，他便拉着那个年轻人到他们的庭院去，叫出了那头骨架子似的巨龙。那个第一件事发生在三年前。无极汰那搅得伽勒尔昏天黑地的那一天，喷火龙带着丹帝往拳关市飞去，他们从高空往下看，地下乱糟糟的一片，没有脸和姓名的人顺着没有脸和姓名的道馆训练家们的指引路线疏散，蚂蚁一样从一个点移动到另一个点，而他记忆中的所有人都跟着他们一起失去了具体的模样。所有人都长得一个样，就等于一个人也不剩了。除了他，一个人也不剩了。只有极巨化的宝可梦们在这片土地上彰显自己的存在，一个个都庞大而充满威慑力。放在平时，他更想自己上前将它们一一打倒，但那时，他知道自己的首要目标在能源工厂。

“往那边走，”他对喷火龙说。喷火龙知道每一条路，不像他。他只要说“那边”，喷火龙就知道他指的是哪一边，从不出错。那火龙飞往拳关市，他的头发被风吹得打在脸上，就像被鞭子打一样，但他来不及找头盔和护目镜，只能尽量压低身子，闭上眼睛，听任喷火龙带他去往他心中所想的地方。他听到喷火龙的喊声，再次睁开眼睛时，以为已经到达了拳关竞技场的门口，却看到一片狂风大作的原野，透过风沙隐隐约约能看见悬崖和斜坡，还有被染成黄黑色的湖水。

“不是这边啊，喷火龙，”他说。可喷火龙又长嚎了一声，执拗地在那儿来回飞着，直到他终于看见了那只超极巨化的灰尘山。它与沙尘融为一体，连极巨化的红光也被漆黑的天空吞噬了似的。或许是因为事发突然，它愣愣地待在原地，一副不知如何是好的样子。“那边就交给其他训练家吧，”他又说。

这一次，喷火龙朝灰尘山的脚下甩了甩头。他隐约听到了一阵阵唱歌似的声音。

他侧过身子，从喷火龙的翅膀边往那儿看去。他看到了。在灰尘山的脚边，有一个正在贴近地面的位置摇晃的身影，下降一些后他才发现，那是一只沙漠蜻蜓。它为什么不逃走？他心想，如果那只灰尘山突然动起来，它就危险了。喷火龙心领神会，在他说出指示之前便往下俯冲，飞向那只沙漠蜻蜓。而正如他猜测的那样，那只沙漠蜻蜓正围着一个被压在倒塌的树下的少年不停地转圈。只有那一块地方的风十分平静，沙尘像雪一样落下，在快要碰到那个少年之前便被那只沙漠蜻蜓吹散。

“别担心，”丹帝对它说，“我马上就救出你的训练家。”

别担心，他对自己也重复了一次。

他把无极汰那的事暂时搁置一旁，跳下喷火龙的背时，他突然有些紧张。就好像他一直在一个空荡荡的地方徘徊，这时，突然有一个与他一样活生生地存在于那个地方的人出现了，而他正要看到那个人的脸。他不知道会看到什么，也不知道自己是否会喜欢。他俯下身子，看到了那个人的脸。这是第一件事。那是他在那段时间里见到的第一张拥有生命力的脸。他忘记了一段时间，后来又想起来了。实在是奇妙，一个昏迷过去的人却能拥有那样生机勃勃的模样，令沙尘暴突然停止，风不再在他的耳边呼啸。如今无极汰那从他的精灵球中跳出来，几乎是一见钟情般和奇巴纳变得亲密起来，令他不住地想，或许它是想起了三年前的事情，敏锐地察觉到了他当时的力量的一大源泉。然后他又突然问自己：奇巴纳真的没有龙的血统吗？那巨龙一出现便几乎占满了整个庭院，气派而威严十足，却一被奇巴纳抚摸便发出了撒娇似的低吼，整个身子都快要软到地上。丹帝也想成为那样一条强大的龙，就像无极汰那一样贴在那个少年的边上，借此说：看吧，我拥有他。

不过，那样的事要真发生的话，说法肯定会反过来。他想他不会介意。只可惜他是个人类，不会改变，他也将成为人类，不会有其他可能性，因为当他看着奇巴纳时，不论在哪里，不论是什么时候，他都能找回成为冠军后逐渐丧失的生命力，哪怕起初连他自己都没有发现这点。

因此那时他说，要和它再待一会儿吗？尽管他其实想说，再和我多待一会儿吧。

“好啊，”奇巴纳说，“这家伙和我想的完全不一样。怎么回事呢？”

他嘿嘿地笑起来时，眉毛是那么放松，那双两侧往下垂的眼睛眯起来，令丹帝喜欢得不得了，到了控制不住的程度。他忍不住去看奇巴纳的每一个小动作。他是如何抬起手，挡着嘴咯咯笑，是如何微微弓着背坐在那儿，眯着眼睛晒太阳，是如何在准备对战时咧嘴笑起来，一边眉毛往上扬，兴奋到忘了自己。每一个样子，他都想记下来。

在看奇巴纳和那些道馆馆主们的比赛时，他也是一样，盯着他的每一个动作、每一个表情看，同时也不会误过他使用的每一个招式。

当时，新的一年已经过去了三分之二。九月份时，道馆挑战赛过了半程，铺天盖地的报道讲的全是奇巴纳。

那个天才少年，记者们这么写道，凭空出现，战无不胜。他最后还是参加了道馆挑战，正如丹帝所料。他的每一场战斗都让媒体人们惊讶不已，那些人成天跟着他跑，从一座城镇到另一座城镇，渴望获得更多的信息。丹帝呢？他用他自己的方式看个不停。他跑在前面，倒着跑，边跑边朝奇巴纳招手，说：快点！来吧！他找出那些挑战者采访，读了每一条与奇巴纳有关的记录，看了所有的采访视频，骄傲得不得了。他要是喷火龙，一定会到处乱飞，四处喷火，告诉他见到的每一只宝可梦：瞧，这就是我的奇巴纳。直到那时，他也不过在心中那么喊而已。但他并不心急，因为他清楚，能把那个叫法喊出声，当着奇巴纳本人的面说出口的那一天很快就会到来。

他和所有的捕食者一样耐心，和所有坠入爱河的人一样专注。

那天，他跟在奇巴纳后头，跑到聂梓的城镇去找他要录像带时，聂梓对他嘀咕：“你这样也太显眼了。”

“让每个人都知道也不错嘛！”他说。他什么时候收服了煤炭龟？看录像时，他向自己发问，并推理他选择煤炭龟的理由。他将来要去问那个训练家本人。他把奇巴纳的每一场战斗都看了无数次，在他身上，他看到了数不清的从他身上学去的东西，还有更多的属于奇巴纳自己的东西，连丹帝在那之前也从未见过。寒假结束后，奇巴纳回到了拳关市，从冬末到秋初，他们偶尔发发短信，打个电话，除此外再无来往，如今看来这的确是蓄力的一种方式。他将其看作下定决心的象征。那意味着：为了实现愿望，必须奋力前进。即便如此，一个从未接触过对战的人竟然能在短短的几个月里成长到这个地步，实在是令人吃惊，他想着，更加陶醉得无法自拔。奇巴纳一定是知道的，正如丹帝也对他的事情了如指掌一样，否则他绝不会在采访中那么直白地说要把他打倒，用的还是“你”而不是“他”。

“等着瞧吧，”他对着镜头说，几乎是直接对着总会看到那些视频的丹帝说，“你就由本大爷来打倒。”

或是别的什么。

有记者问他，你是什么时候开始对冠军如此执着的？

他回答道：是对丹帝，不是对冠军；从本大爷看到你的第一眼起就是这样了。

丹帝本人听了，再一次渴望加速时间。他恨不得直接跳到冠军赛的决赛上，因为他知道，最终站在他面前的一定会是奇巴纳，正如命运的指示。不可能是别人，因为他们都有必须要说出来的话，皆是他们真正打败了过去的自己后才能说出口的。到那时，不会有其他人，世界将不存在他们脚下的对战场地以外的部分，甚至连输赢本身都将消失不见。他们已经等太久了。


End file.
